king_of_godfandomcom-20200213-history
True Spirit Realm
Stepping into True Spirit Realm To enter this realm, cultivators had to undergo an evolution and start absorbing the Origin Qi of the heavens and earth. They could form Qi of True Spirit, which was much higher grade than True Strength. A wisp of Qi of True Spirit could instantly defeat ten True Strength of the same quantity. This was the difference between them. Qi of True Spirit was called True Spirit Strength. Anyone that had reached the half-step True Spirit Realm had the ability to try break through to True Spirit Realm but the chance of success was extremely slim.If one’s conversion rate of Qi of half step True Spirit reached 90%, they had at least a 50% chance of reaching True Spirit Realm.However, the higher the conversion rate, the slower it was to progress. This was especially true when it exceeded 50%. The first step was to let the Qi of half step True Spirit interact with the elements in the Heaven Earth Origin Qi and cleansed the True Force.Those at the Ascended Realm could do this but only barely. The second step was to reach a close affinity with the power of elements within the Heaven Earth Origin Qi.This step could only be done by those at the half step True Spirit Realm. Description People in this realm truly exceeded the limits of ‘mortality’ and became more of a ‘spirit' and when one reached the True Spirit Realm, they weren’t normal humans anymore. Compared to normal humans, they were giants.The difference between the Ascended Realm and True Spirit Realm was like the difference between heaven and abyss.Even a cultivator at the peak 7th Sky Ascended Realm was just a bigger ant in front of someone at the True Spirit Realm. Those at the True Spirit Realm could absorb energy from the air while they flew to recover,whereas those at the Ascended Realm could only gain energy during cultivation.They went through seven times of massive changes, and their True Force had extreme agility.It was because of this their lifespan could reach three hundred years – something inconceivable to mortals. The Source of True Spirit was the foundation of the power of those at the True Spirit Realm. It was where the Qi of True Spirit stayed.The different ranks of the True Spirit Realm had different sizes of the Source of True Spirit.If the Source of True Spirit of those at the True Human Rank were compared to a bowl of water, then the True Mystic Rank had a basin of water and the strongest True lord Ranks had a tank of water.The difference between the three was extremely big. This was especially so for those at the True Lord Rank. Once someone entered True Spirit Realm, their ages couldn’t be calculated. Those over a hundred could look like twenty or so. Stages in the True Spirit Realm The True Spirit Realm was split into three Heavens who had sub-realms within them. 3 Heavens * True Human Rank * True Mystic Rank * True Lord Rank Sub Realms with them # Beginning Stage # Early Stage # Late Stage # Peak Stage True Human Rank * The Spiritual Sense of those at True Human Rank could usually span miles.Those at the True Human Rank could only absorb Heaven Earth Origin Qi to a limit but it wasn’t enough to truly merge it together with their Qi of True Spirit . True Mystic Rank ''' * The True Mystic Rank was the second Heaven and people at this level already comprehended their own root of Laws.Cultivators at this level stood at the pinnacle of the Sky Cloud Forest. A flip of their hand could make it rain. * Across the entire Sky Cloud Forest area, the number of those at the True Mystic Rank hadn’t exceeded the amount of fingers on one hand.For example, no one in the Broken Moon Clan had reached the True Mystic Rank in the past thousand years.The strongest Moon Clan, the ‘Lin Moon Clan’ had an expert at the True Mystic Rank a couple hundred years ago, but he had left the area of Sky Cloud Forest not long after he broke through. * The symbol of a True Mystic Rank was to comprehend and form their own ‘law root’.It was to form a seed that could interact with the Heaven and Earth. The seed was, in reality, the Source of True Spirit because the Source of True Spirit was based off one’s cultivation technique and absorbed the Heaven Earth Yuan Qi. In theory as long as one’s mental energy level was enough, they could form a root of law. '''True Lord Rank * The True Lord Rank was the pinnacle in the Northern Continent and those that were at that rank had the title of ‘True Lord’.No one’s ever reached that rank in the Thirteen Clans in the past several hundred years